Countdown the Core (CDC) (秒 読 み 芯) (Byouyomi Shin)
by Alcark
Summary: After a dubious plane crash, Eren, Mikasa and their comrades finally reach the destination country, Darseny, a corrupted Latin country unknown to the rest. Now they must survive under both internal and external conflicts affecting the world were they have been reborn while fighting against their own troubles and concealed feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic/AU/All SNK Characters)
1. Prologue

**Greetings, please read the following before continuing (If you've already read it, continues to the next page; Chapter 1 Initia)  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin characters are not mine. This is a fictional and nonprofit history. May contain violence, sex scenes, and coarse language, in addition to various social, religious and political issues.

The characters are not always right, abstain to imitate them.

* * *

><p>For <strong>spanish<strong> translation of the story, check my profile.

* * *

><p>Comments relating to each chapter will be in this one, other issues about the development of the story in my profile (both likely to change).<p>

From the author, I urge tolerance and respect regarding the presented material. I sincerely ask that any concerns make me know before anything, that includes misspellings, grammatical errors, among others.  
>Check my other works on my profile.<p>

You are welcome to share and leave comments :D so… **Enjoy**!

_The reviews section of each chapter will be next. If you have **not** read the chapter, do **not** read the following and proceed to the respective chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Reviews of each chapter: (May contain spoilers of the story)<span>

**Chapter 1:** Let's see if you guess what is the song that Isabel sings :D

**Chapter 2:** A curious thing. With 8 minutes that were highlighted in these two chapters refer to 2 servings of dangerous time on a flight, the first portion the takeoff, the second, landing. Moreover, in case of a crash, there is a last minute when, in simple words, the plane could make ¡BOOM! literally.

**Chapter 3: **Well, let me clarify that all the characters actually speak in Spanish, despite the fanfic is translated into English. That's why I made clear when two of them chat in German.

**Chapter 4/5:** Not much to say :P It is true that at the beginning the story is a bit slow but it is to give more emphasis to the causes of the objectives of the characters, deciding the future of each one in the next arc/saga. The real deal will come soon ^_^ .


	2. Chapter 1 Initia

**_Countdown the Core (CDC / __秒__読__み__芯__/ Byouyomi Shin)_**

¿Do you believe in reincarnation? Samsara goes back to the most primitive religions in history. Being transformed into this cycle of death to trial for their actions, however, the time it returns to step on this earth again is anonymous.  
>These people are now in an unfortunate trance in human history. The resources are depleted, conflicts increase, hunger spreads as fast as epidemics and hope decays much as cruelty rises in an emptiness.<br>This is an Earth, in 2017...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>**Initia**

Somewhere in the Atlantic sky/ February 1st, 9:27 a.m.

"The White Shark off the East" Airport Fráncort. A Boeing 707 aircraft, bright, two lines; Red and yellow fly over the vast blue sky of the Atlantic Ocean more than 800 km/h, near the Caribbean coast.  
>More than 100 passengers could admire from its windows the landscape behind the fins. But one of them, Eren Jäger; a young stubborn and determined, was distracted listening to music, soon to yield to sleep over the blue leather seat at resting.<p>

_"Conflicts between global entities are intensifying... Armed uprisings in Africa... Arise anarchist movements...",_ were the few statements that he managed to perceive selflessly from the news issued by the reduced TV monitors above the seat across from him.

"Eren..."  
>"...Hmm ...Now what happens...? Mikasa"<p>

The girl beside him, dark hair like her serene gaze, dropped his shoulder and reiterated: "Eren, wake up. Soon we shall arrive."

Following a big yawn, the boy opened his big emerald eyes, stretched, and looked out the window, still drowsy, while removing the headphones from his ears and watched as they approached the coast: "...Darseny, huh? I had never heard of it..."

The voice of a blond boy echoed between them. Supporting his arms on the seats: "That's not surprising, Eren. A tiny country so easily passes unnoticed in the maps. Nor is there any information on the web more than its location."

"Hey Thomas, sit down. I try to sleep...", said the passenger next to him.  
>"I-I'm sorry ... By the way, Samuel ¿have not wanted to come with your parents too?"<br>"They are in a _business trip_", highlighted still with closed eyes, "It's liberating, in a way... ¿What about you?"  
>"We are joined this damn old drunk", Eren kicked the front seat.<p>

The man seated quickly left his slumber with exhausted expression: "...Hey, hey...", he stammered, "Eren, stay quiet..."  
>"Don´t blame me, you've been the one that dragged me to the end of the day."<br>"¡Eren!", Mikasa rebuked him then looked at the man, "Excuse him, Mr. Hannes..."  
>"Don't worry, Mikasa. The Latin fresh air will change the attitude of your dear brother. And you know well you can call me uncle, he he."<br>"I had no problems with staying in Germany..."  
>"You have to be more flexible, Eren", interposed one of the passengers sitting next, running his smooth dark hair back, haughtily continued, "Besides, you saw how things are there and in the rest of Europe"<br>"I don't believe any shit of that, Nack... Tsk... If only it were allowed to step into the cabin something positive would come out of all this..."  
>"Come on, guys. It may be entertaining.", a fellow of silver hair as his eyes said without unstick a pamphlet, "The Republic of Darseny... it says this is a country in Latin America frequently visited by foreigners. <em>From <em>_lush __scenic beauty f__lora __and diverse__, __exotic __wildlife..._"  
>"Hm... Millius... does not say something more... interesting?", asked Nack beside, clasping his hands behind his head.<br>"Well... let's see... um..."

The young stubborn crossed arms: "Quite a waste of a trip..."  
>"…While I can be at your side...", murmured the girl with dark hair. Her lips stretch into a smirk.<br>"¿Huh? ¿Did you say something, Mikasa?", asked the young clueless.

Hannes imposing authority raised his hand: "Boys, boys, silent for once, you are not the only passengers here... y'know. These kids..."  
>"Ok, ok..."<p>

"Cheer up, we can always play soccer with them or something, they say there love it as we do. There will be no difference as at our town, if so."  
>"You are too optimistic, Thomas", Samuel patted his shoulder, "We have no idea how they are there or how we will be received"<br>Nack turned to the duo, "Well... let's try to get along with them. They will be our companions for a year and… I did not learn Spanish to waste it, guys."  
>"Yes... it was a pain in the ass (and I have it numb 'cause of sitting here...)", Eren complained, "Hey, Millius, ¿how much you check on the phone?"<br>"A bit of Darseny history on the wiki"  
>"¿What it says?"<br>"Not much. It says it was a victim of political and social problems... but nothing in detail. It's... it's kind of weird."  
>"Weird?", questioned Eren interested while lifting an eyebrow.<br>"There are many incomplete lines... only exists in Spanish and the edit history is the longest I've ever seen, in fact, the latest edition happened a few minutes ago."  
>"...There must be another site with information," said Mikasa.<br>"Actually, no. Those that exist are as few as the information they contain", replied sliding his finger on the touch screen.  
>"One more reason not to be here ...", muttered Eren.<br>"You're being paranoid", chimed Nack, "It's Latin America. Peaceful and humble. Do not take this student exchange as such, but rather as an exciting and now... interesting trip of recreation. Besides, is not it a bit late to thing about withdraw?"  
>"Whatever. I just want to get there soon. I'm starving."<br>"If you want... I can order some food for you", offered Mikasa.  
>"Soon we land, there's no point. And Mikasa... "Eren added removing his hood and the black sweater he wore.<br>"¿Yes?"  
>"You should take off the scarf. When we leave this plane, heat will be overwhelming."<br>She shifted her gaze to the red scarf around her neck and took it gently: "...I'll be fine but thanks for worrying… about me." A cute look crossed her inclined face.  
>"Suit yourself..."<p>

"Hey, kids", said Hannes turning to them, "¡Get comfortable because we are already crossing the coast! ¡In a few minutes we reach the airport!"  
>Hearing the man, students whispered among animated gestures and smiles: "¡Finally! ¡What a thrill!"<p>

A curious noise; like a din was heard amid the jubilation and got unnoticed by all except Thomas.

"Sam... you heard that?"  
>"… ¿What are you talking about?"<br>"That... noise..."  
>"I didn't hear anything... ¿turbulence?"<br>"But..."  
>"Maybe it was someone's cell phone", said Nack peering into his pocket, "...It was not mine."<br>"It's mine", said Milius taking it out of its sheath, "Surely a message from my mother, always worrying unnecessarily..."  
>"No, it wasn't the sound of a phone, guys."<br>"Calm down for once, Thomas. Soon we land", Eren said losing his temper.

The look became turbid in Milius. Breathless, his body was paralyzed for a few moments when reviewing the text message. The strange behavior was quick to draw attention to Nack beside him.

"Hey, Mil ¿Is something wrong?"  
>"W-What does it mean? ¿Is… that a joke?<br>"¿What? ¡Tell me!"

With a trembling hand, he slowly lifted the device and placed it in front of the boy, he came to read the message still open with intrigue.

"Hmm... _Don't __come home... We...__love you..._", he read aloud, "This..."

Before finishing his sentence, a loud noise was heard outside the plane followed by violent shaking. _The __parameter of __8 minutes...__  
><em>Passengers panicked immediately. Was hardly possible to understand what was happening between acute screams of women and the contents of the racks giving in to gravity and movement: "¡¿What the hell…!? ¡Fuck! ¡We gonna die! ¡WE GONNA DIE! ¡J-Jesus! ¡No! ¡Momma!"

Without even any announcement from the pilot or flight attendants. Eren held from his seat, looked out the window, thick smoke made it difficult to view. But a gust of wind helped him envision something immediately shook him, the right wing of the plane was gone.

"...We will..."

Perplexed, the next thing he felt was the hands of his sister hurriedly securing his belt. He saw the panic in her eyes they shared in the second longest that ever lived.  
>When making contact with hers, she saw his leaking face, static, clearly in shock. She closed her eyes, took him by the shoulders and hugged him vigorously. With shaking she whispered in his ear: "D-Do not worry, Eren... we'll be fine…"<p>

- [Ø] -

Southern Atlantic Ocean / February 1st, 0930 hours

Flying over the ocean, were realigned in ladder formation several groups consisting of Dassault Rafale, 4th generation military aircraft designed and manufactured in France. Such fighter planes noted for being among the most modern in operation.  
>A specific group, part of the commands in the French Navy and Army Special Unit, <em>Vent<em>, exercised one of the many tasks that were experts in performing, aerial support.  
>One of its newest members, a female young pilot was full of unconcerning.<p>

_"__... __I __stay __out __too late__, __got __nothing __in __my brain__. __That's __what __people __say__, __mmm-__mmm. __That's __what __people __say__, __mmm-__mmm. __I __go on __too many __dates__, __but __I can__'__t __make '__em __stay, __at __least __that's __what __people __say__, __mmm-__mmm. __That's __what __people __say__, __mmm-__mmm, __but __I keep __cruising__, __can't stop__, __won't stop __moving__. __It's __like __I got this __music__. __In my mind__, __saying...__"__  
><em>

"Burst 1 to Burst 3, answer now." , a man stopped her through a communicator.  
>"Burst 3 to 1 ¡Loud and clear! ¡Sarge!"<br>"Stop singing and focus on the field, pilot Magnolia"  
>"I'm focused, big brother, helps me sing."<br>"...Head to your superior in rank ¿is that clear?"  
>"¡All right! ¡All right! He he", readjusted her headset, the red-haired girl, "They're nothing against us anyway."<p>

The pilot of low stature pressed a button on his board and sighed: "... Switching to private transmission. Petra, you're in charge of the second unit. Isabel, Auruo, Erd, give her support. Farlan, Gunther, you come with me. Third formation. Petra...", he turned to look her silver aircraft out the window.

Restless hands as her eyes and slow, icy beads of sweat rolling down of the young girl with sweet features. A dangerously breathing clearly showed that something ailed her, yet she replied: "¿¡Y-Yes, sir!?"  
>"Do not disappoint me again."<br>"Yes... sir..."  
>"¡Aaah! ¡I wanted to lead this time!", Isabel said annoyed.<br>"You are not serious, ¿right?", replied one of the pilots with unquestionable carefree accent, then took a collar on his neck, "Under your command, they'd have collected our dog tags long ago, he he"  
>"¡Farlan!"<br>"You know I'm joking, Isabel. Do not go neglecting my back because that."

"I'll consider it…"  
>"¡Hm! Kids...", chimed a man from the second unit, proceeding arrogantly, "You lack a hundred years to be at our level, avoid overestimated yourselves by only a beginner's luck. "<br>"¡¿And who called you!? ¡Raisin face!"  
>"¡¿How did you call me!?"<br>"Auruo, Isabel, silent. ¿Have you forgotten where you are? This is not over...", the guy changed to approach his boss, "Sergeant Levi..."  
>"...¿Where are they? Gunther", he asked immediately, as if expecting the news beforehand.<br>"Control Tower announced the approach of the second wave. From North of the aircraft carrier, 2200 miles away. Everything indicates that the number is... triple of the first one."  
>"¿Three times? ¿Did they just measured us?...", Farlan surprised, "Levi..."<p>

The sergeant stopped a short time pondering while his comrades expressed concern between them.

"...We will return to give convoy to American ships. Erd, report to the control tower. "  
>"Roger, sir."<br>"...Review the stocks of ammunition, replace delta formation and prepare for contact with the enemy."

Less than 1300 miles away in the sky and approaching, many opponents squads began to be felt in the domain of airspace.  
>Piloting a Sukhoi Su-35 fighter, highlighted with clear military camouflage paint, was a prodigy in aviation, along with his superior and two allied pilots formed in their respective fighters of the same model.<br>"Sergeant Flagon...", said the young restlessness of large clear eyes and short black hair like the night.  
>"Sayram?", replied his superior.<br>"Sir, they have reported the failure of the first convoy sent to the mission. Losses are estimated at 5:1 ..."  
>"(So they are not as flimsy as the naval department estimated, ¿huh?)", Flagon thought as he rubbed his short beard, "Say, Dieter, Jurgen, keep in mind our goal. I've trained you well for a time like this and I therefore hope satisfactory results. Especially you, Sayram.", paused a second, showing a shocked expression before continuing, "That reminds me, I owe you a promise yet", he smiled, "Don't think I won't perform it, he he."<br>"Thank You, sir, but it really is not necessary..."  
>"Of course it is, for a good cause."<p>

One of his companions, blond and tanned complexion, enthused: "We have waited too long, Say, if completing this mission brings us closer to that, we had better not fail ¿don't you think also, Jurgen?"  
>"Y-You know me for years, Dieter, you know my answer."<br>"In that case, ¡Let's get personal and go home safe! ¡Everyone!"  
>"Guys...", said Sayram shaking a smile.<br>"Jeez ... these kids," expressed the proud superior Flagon, but he knew that the moment of confrontation was already plausible, "¿With how many bombardment resources we count, gentlemen?"

Sayram changed the view of the panel in front of him and checked "Ten Betab-250 bombs each, sir. Our capacity is larger but has been reduced to carry enough fuel, according to the engineers."

Nervous, Jurgen observed on the horizon ships, an aircraft and air units, immediately became impatient: "¡Sir, we made eye contact with the US fleet!"  
>"... And will be more than enough to blow'em to pieces", muttered the man in charge, "¡Aim for the runways! ¡Proceed after the first attack! It's time to end this."<p>

- [Ø] -

Republic of Darseny / Acracia Highlands / February 1st, 9:30 a.m

Located northeast of the country, the Acracia mountains rising to over 3000 meters above sea level. Of vegetation in low altitude, high cliffs, large streams and temperatures below 20 ° C; are part of the conditions to which a group of young explorers were exposed in a unique camp trip tens of miles away from civilization. There were, at that time, taking slow steps away of the little cabin in the middle of nowhere. Wore the school uniform; a white shirt and dark skirt just above the knees on women, and also clear shirt and long dark pants to the ankles on men.  
>Two of them were delayed. Distinguishable by the sharing similarities; blonde hair and blue eyes like the sea.<p>

"...Armin", called the girl removing her hood, "We are left behind"

The young man crouched watching a bush and immersed between it and an extravagant book used as a mere support for notes in his hands, "Oh sorry, Annie, will soon finish with them."

"¿Don't you think you take this too seriously?", the young blonde sighed, "...It's just a field study."  
>"Well... if we don't do this we'll be admonish by Mr. Shadis...", he replied with a slight smile.<br>"You shall never change..." she muttered.

Returning to view his notes, Armin said: "These are interesting, don't you think? Look", urged his companion to approach beside him.  
>With a pencil, he showed a small red insect nest: "They are fire ants; are distinguished from others by their brown head and body with a darker abdomen."<br>"...What's so interesting?"  
>"What they symbolize" he smiled.<p>

She only changed her serene gaze property to him, without saying more, waiting for an explanation, which worried the boy a little.

"Y-you see... I admire their organization, could be considered utopian", he told showing several of them loitering, "Most of those who go abroad are female workers. Inside are the queen, the males fertilize her or are soldiers defending the nest."  
>"It sounds sexist..."<br>"Well… it can be but... each member has a goal in life to contribute for the good of the group. No disputes, no arguments ...", his facet became depressed, "No anguish, pain or suffering... You think someday... ¿we can live that way?"

The blonde lady knew perfectly the reference to which he alluded; the turbid situation where were what they called home. She looked into the distance, into a vast plain without settlements as far as possible: "...That will not happen until you change your attitude... or _theirs_."  
>"...I wonder when it will happen ..."<p>

A deep voice spoke a few feet away: "¡Hey, you two! ¿Why are you sitting there alone?"

A couple of guys, one more robust than the other, one higher than the other, approached.

"¡Reiner, Berthold!", exclaimed the young blond.  
>"I didn't know that part of you, Armin", Reiner said with a sly smile.<br>"N-no, we just… I just had..."  
>"Come on, come on. We will meet with the other groups at the top of the mountain as we agreed. Don't want to get lost, ¿do you?. "<br>"¡It's true! Soon it will be lunchtime", Armin got up, put the book with notes on it in a backpack, stretched his arms and looked at his companion, extending his hand, "Let's go, Annie."  
>"Ok..."<p>

Leaving them to move forward, Reiner whispered to his timid friend: "...¿You see, Berth? Only worked on the study, there was no need to call me."  
>"Sorry...", he replied quietly.<p>

Not far away, one group, one quite jubilant, could hardly be ignored by its peers.

"¡Gyaaa ! ¡Connie! ¡Take it away! ¡Take it away!"

A young member of long, brown hair in a ponytail complained, desperately waving her hands above her head. Another, short and shaved, simply wring laughter behind her.

"¡Ha ha ha!", recovered a little breath, "¡I thought you were hungry, Sasha! ¿Didn't ya say you would eat up anything?"  
>"¡But no bugs! ¡I hate them!" she replied, looking for someone else, "¡Jean! ¡Please help me!"<br>"I'm coming, I'm coming..."  
>This guy answered while playing in his cellphone, leaning against a tree. He put it away and approached her face to face. "...Head down."<br>"¡¿Y-You see!? ¡Tell me you see it!"  
>"No...", he turned to shout the joker, "¡Damn you, Connie! I'm in no mood for this."<br>"Dude, it was just a joke, nothing more than that," defended himself, somewhat embarrassed.  
>"Tch... got it,", he said removing a tiny spider from her hair.<br>The frightened victim looked in front of him and smiled with her usual enthusiasm, "¡Thank you so much, Jean!"  
>"Never mind...", he sighed, "Being outdoors so long as it is a hassle, don't make it worse, did you hear me?"<br>"Fine..."  
>"Guys, lower your voice or Mr. Keith's will hear", said a young girl of slim body and black voluminous hair, setting aside shrub in her path.<p>

A boy followed her and imitated, running a hand through his messy hair. Would be impossible for him the discretion, not due to his uprooted uniform, but the deprivation of his right eye: "You listened her. Nor do I have a desire to be punished again for your revelry, Connie."  
>"¡Come on! I was hoped that Mina spoils the party, but ¿you too, Kyklo? He he... "<br>"¡Hey!", replied the young lady in her arms crossed.  
>"You know me, Connie, I say what I think... And Jean ...", turned his eye to the young boy, "I must assume that it is your full knowledge the place where we are and the implications that characterize it, your efforts are foolish ."<br>"That doesn't concern you", manifested irritation, trying to get signal waving the phone in the sky, with no success.  
>"You rely too heavily on such devices..."<br>"Don't talk like you don't want to have one."  
>"I've survived without one of those, I think I do not need them. Also I must stress that you were ordered the duty to leave it in the bus, as everyone here."<p>

Tired of arguing, Jean menacingly approached his counterpart: "_A natural __experience,_ ¿huh? That's stupid... As if the technology disappear overnight... "

They exchanged glances, waiting for a next move of the other. However, they were interrupted by a distant echo in the place.

"Guys, ¿can you hear that?", asked Sasha flipping everywhere.

Other groups stopped their walk to find the source of the noise.  
>As a taciturn world; only the gradually echo was possible to perceive in that long moment.<br>In one group of the closest to the top of the hill, was the tallest member the first one to distinguish the source that so much attention snatched, Berthold.

"Berth, ¿something wrong?", asked Reiner quickly at his shocked face, then follow the same trail of vision.

Realizing the situation, turned overwhelmed looking at all his companions: "¡TO THE GROUND!", he shouted as he pushed his friend to the other side.

No time to react, they observed perplexed as a huge flaming airplane passed a few meters above them, releasing its structures into pieces and destroying irregularities in its path.

* * *

><p><em>¿Is it possible to live without conflagrations or conflict is part of human nature?<em>

* * *

><p><em>...Daddy… ¿what time is it?<em>

_23:5**6**, son…_


	3. Chapter 2 Plate Trail

**Chapter 2 Plate Trail**

Republic of Darseny / Acracia Highlands / February 1st, 9:31 a.m

At 600 meters from the peak, a humble log cabin of 6 windows and one entrance, was the only significant settlement far as the eye could see.  
>The silence that characterized it looked sporadically interrupted by lowing of oxen, horses neighing of surroundings and more often, discussions from the interior of the cabin.<p>

"Hugo ...", sighed the half shaved young man, peering inside boxes of trinkets on the ground, "I want you to get off the foot of the table and help me with this... now."  
>"Yes ma! He he", replied sitting with great indifference," Marlo, Marlo, Marlo... don' know why the rush, we aren't watching, did ya forget? "<br>"Still, it remains our duty. It was for this that we offered us to stay rather than accompany our peers."

The big man then ran his hair back and climbed back wearing boots on the counter: "Definitely not my line, I hate outfields."  
>"... And do you love food? Is not it?<br>"Repeat that, Moe! Repeat it!", claimed startled.  
>"M-Moe...? Tsk, if you do not give liability, do it to pay the debt with the owner of this place", waved hands emphasizing his point: "Thanks to his generosity, took place this trip, but if you are willing to sleep out with the cows, go ahead."<br>"I don't owe anything to anyone...", Hugo muttered, "Y' know what? I'll get some drinks on the bus, so that the old senile didn't notice them. "  
>"¿¡Drinks!?", asked surprised, "Did you...? "<br>"I poured them in natural soda bottles to disguise. Classic. You know, a group of young guys, pretty girls and now, no one in charge, is the best or not?", concluded with wicked smile as he walked out the front door.  
>"How… ...? Hey! Wait! Help me to unpack!"<br>"Go ask for help from Larry or Curly, that's not my business", Hugo withdrew, closing the door.  
>"(Damn miserable loafer... slags like him are abound...), he thought continuing the work, "...One another week remains enduring him… what am I paying for?...<p>

Outside, Hugo walked to the classic yellow and black lined student's bus.

After a huge yawn, went to the side of luggage compartment. Extracted some keys from his vest and opened it.  
>A lot of messy bags and backpacks, most on that site and sufficient to survive several days abroad.<br>What mattered to the man was under a pile of clothes on one side; a small blue cooler.

He deepened between the disorders and extracted it grasping both ends to let it near his feet: "Phew, good good. It's still cold. Now the kit... where is it...?", He looked away objects.

By finding the man what he thought was the right one, opened it and immediately confirmed to extract from it a package with traits of having been previously opened: "_Moisturizing whey powder_", read aloud, "It's a fact that contains powder but not whey powder", said the obese Hugo sarcastically, "If that Marlo was bothered by a little bit of alcohol, he would kill me if he knew this, he he."

He opened the package and pulled a bit of white powder to his nostrils and inhaled quickly. It was cleaned with his shirt' sleeves and surreptitiously closed the package to return it to the First Aid Kit.

"Huff, is hot out here, a drink will be great.", bowed to open the cooler.

Before committing such an act of idiocy, stopped because of a whistle in the environment. He looked up and with dilated pupils only managed to see a large bird approached before changing course overlooking the hill; many young people descended while making gestures as if they tried take the wind and set it aside to one side.

"...What do you do? Why I should move aside? What... the cabin?", turned to it, "Just a sec, I pick this and..."

With all the patience that a man could demand, knelt and rose to each shoulder, each bag, to advance towards the house parsimoniously, the cabin bordered by frightened animal running away.

The group approaching jump to the floor. The remains touched them and the Great Silver Phoenix slid through the open countryside to stop near the vehicle.

In what was formerly called airplane, one of its passengers, Eren, gradually separated the eyelids in his scraping face under sparks and thick smoke.  
>Blurred vision, trouble breathing... broke away from the arms of her sister who lay motionless beside him.<br>The vision faded sporadically, although it managed to glimpse a crimson liquid dripping from the girl's arm. Seeing it forced him to react.

"Mika... tch…", said with aching forehead, "Mi... kasa..."

He looked up to see the chaotic scene around. Several passengers were crushed by debris, perhaps other unconscious.

He returned the blurred vision Mikasa and difficulty moving, undid the belt of both: "Mikasa...", stammered the young dazed near the face of the girl.

Between the noise of electric cables and fire spread, multiple steps were heard a few meters from a large opening on one side of the plane. A piece of metal was sent forward and from the hole, a little blond boy peered covering his mouth from smoke.

"¡¿Are you ok?!", asked stressed. He turned to what appeared to be a call to his companions.

Eren just could perceive ambiguous figure moving but could not understand what they expressed.

"Come on! We have to get them out fast! There is not much time!", said the young blue eyed entering the place; a lady of his size and two tall burly men followed him.

_Only remained a minute._

From the outside, a safe distance, other students were watching impacted, the disastrous situation. Fear and cold sweat reflected on the face of each. It was then that the lower height one proved to be the first to open his mouth.

"...Jean, sh-should not we do s-something ...?", he asked without taking his wide eyes away of the aircraft.  
>The boy nearby soaked his throat with saliva; nervous smiling replied: "Y-You're insane if you think I will risk m-my life in there..."<br>Back to mention those words felt to be displaced from the shoulder to the side; another boy intervened: "Tsk, cowards. Stay away!", exclaimed Kyklo who later dislodged a sleeve of his uprooted uniform, tying it between the face and neck.  
>"K-Kyklo, wait!", cried her friend Mina reaching out, but the boy had already started the rush.<p>

The other students looked at each other wondering what to do in such stressful circumstances. Most retreated in short distances. The remaining observers lay paralyzed.

After a short period of uncertainty was feasible to distinguish multiple subjects leave the airplane on fire. They carried with them the former passengers they were able to extract from the place in any way possible.

In the last of them Kyklo was helping Hannes to move. Mikasa was supported by Eren and Armin on their shoulders.

The blond turned to notice how the flames spread rapidly over the whole plane, he withdrew his gaze to the beholders while accelerating the steps and shouted: "¡Guys, get away!", with all his breath.

Eren still in his delirium, immediately knew what would happen. With both arms pushed the boy to the ground and grabbed Mikasa to follow him.

A deafening roar echoed back and the explosion took place. The intense flare rose into the air. Remains of metal were violently expelled in all directions, some were embedded in the side of the bus, almost to be reversed due of the stunning shockwave.

Under the resulting smoke, Mikasa woke up. Slowly opened her eyes when was splashed by a sweat drop; her brother face to face was exhaling. When she recognized the situation, the girl with dark eyes and fair skin instantly turned red.

"¡E-Eren! ¿¡Are we...!?"

For a moment, she thought it was another of her dreams but for him, disoriented by deafness and a shrill whistle, it was a trance in which he was unable to understand what she stammered. However, seeing that she responded, he threw himself aside to lie face up exhausted with arms outstretched. Gasps, then falls silent.  
>Mikasa turned uneasily repeating his name but he had already succumbed to the inevitable break.<p>

- [Ø] -

Southern Atlantic Ocean / February 1st, 0944 hours

At the time, the contact between the two military forces had conceived. A confrontation that at first glance looked like a swarm of bees flying out of control at random between bright bursts.

The special unit of Sukhoi Su-35 was separated from the agglomeration to regroup in a line.

"Dang!... ¡Hey Sayram! ¿¡How's it going there!?", manifested Dieter excited.  
>"No problem... It was thanks to the sacrifices of the first line we could stay out..."<br>"That's right... not to mention that many of them were our supporting bombers... (I'm beginning to wonder if indeed we will complete the mission...)"

Two fighter planes of military camouflage were realigned in the set.  
>"Boys"<br>"Captain Flagon! Jurgen!"  
>" Remain vigilant, this is not over yet. Not until we see that aircraft tumble down."<br>"¡Roger!"  
>"...Damage Report" asked Flagon.<br>"No harm, sir", announced Sayram, "In fact, there has been no need to open fire."  
>"¿Dieter?"<br>"I have a couple of holes in the right wing but happily have been superficial, sir. Also, spending on ammunition was minimal. "

The Superior turned to stare at the Jurgen's fighter, the closest.  
>They had not noticed until concentrate on it.<br>He left a dark trail of smoke near fuel reserves of his airplane.

"¿¡Jurgen!?", asked Sayram worried.  
>"...It's nothing ... seriously," he paused to cough a bit; smoke suffocated his cabin", …The Betabs are still intact... I guess I can keep going enough to the end... cough... of the mission. Please allow me to continue, Captain Flagon... "<p>

He took a few moments to think.

"Hmm, I'll trust your word, boy..."

The decision of a superior is irrevocable, however, is not free from doubt. The young dark hair pilot was the first to assume such a statement, but he held himself in silence: "... …"

"Jeez, come on guys. I promise not to disappoint y... "

Rumble untimely dispersed the flight formation.

Shocked, the pilots watched their partner hunt down suddenly springing flames and spinning out of control, until he disappears into pieces a few feet to touch the ocean.

"...It can't..."  
>"¡JURGEN!"<p>

Sayram searched desperately in the radar any signal of the enemy unit. It was not one, but three. These were moving at a remarkable speed. Similarly, Dieter had noticed this: "¡¿WHERE…!? ¿¡Where are you!? ¡You BASTARDS!

Fortunately, Flagon managed to locate them; Dassault Rafale fighters' model, French units: "¡Dieter, they are chasing you!", he exclaimed, then took the steering wheel tightly, "(¿Three of them against one?)…Tch, ¡Rise! ¡You, Sayram, follow me!

The swarthy pilot followed the order and with his fighter took a course towards the clouds while evading enemy's fire who followed him closely; Flagon and Sayram behind them.

The chase continued surpassing the tropopause, a clouds-free sky in sight, and remained at that level.

Unable to continue, Dieter chose to evade the discharging of 30 mm caliber projectiles to which he was subjected, enough time for his allies to succeed in hitting the targets, however, one of the bright Dassault Rafale decided to change targets. It slowed slightly and steepened into a full turn, maneuver that would position it favorably behind the captain and his mate.

"¡Shit! ¿¡Did you see that!?", Dieter expressed.  
>Sayram noticed: "¡Dammit, sir, one chasing us!"<br>"¡Don´t repeat the obvious! ¡Dieter, level out!", exalted the cap, trying to keep the goals in front of him in the spotlight.

Sayram watched the plane behind him cautious. He was disconcerted to find that it did not open fire.

Just quietly pursued them.

"(¿What do you pretend?...)"

On the other hand, this became the ideal time that Flagon waited. He did not hesitate to use it.

"Sayram! ¡Go to the aircraft carrier! ¡We'll handle this here!"  
>"B-But sir..."<br>"Don't dare to underestimate us as they have done... The mission is more important. ¡That's an order!"

Frustration welcomed. The boy looked away and grind down his teeth, convincing himself that the situation shall not worsen even more for them.  
>Therefore, Flagon pulled the trigger. A steady fire on one of the planes to hit its right wing. Sparkling sound culminated with a flash knockdown.<p>

Dieter immediately felt relieved, although reduced two bullies: "¡Woah! ¡That's it!"  
>"Gotcha, he he!", celebrated Flagon, "¡¿Who gave you the right to underestimate us?! ¡Prats!"<p>

Contained a single second was unthinkable for the top of tiny goatee. He continued the assault against the next without stopping the waste of ammunition. In parallel, this ended up being the last event displayed to Sayram before descending below the level of the clouds.  
>He was glad of it but otherwise still felt uncertainty about the last fighter's plane, the one that followed them, more so because it has left him to go so easily.<p>

"Jurgen... damn!", shook his head to both sides to concentrate: "¡C-Come along! ¡Get focus!", he said to himself, "Guys... I trust you, we'll return to the base together… ¡I'm sure of it!"

He continued the descent through the sky to glimpse the Giant American Aircraft Carrier. Two destroyers formed the mighty convoy, but fate was within reach.

Taking advantage of the distraction of hundreds of fighters that flew in combat, evaded them with impeccable ability to position himself on the target. As gull dropped onto the water for preys; imitates them and quickly ascends without leaving a trace of explosives on the runway.

The pilot looked cheerful as parked fighters were torn between shatter or fall into the sea: "¡That's right! ¡Ha ha ha!"

Returning where he came, raised the airplane in search of his comrades.

Before exceeding the clouds again, a rumble was filed. He altered, hastily looked everywhere.  
>Did not know where it came until watching two Sukhoi Su-35 falling to pieces around him... and he understood.<p>

"... No ... ... no ... ..."

An aerial maneuver took place back to confirm his doubts, nevertheless, the two fighters began taking fire from heaven, concluding in the detonation of both.

He stared upward impacted.

The clouds lifted instantly to hinting multiple Dassault Rafale fighters plummeting down around him.

Instinctively he covered with his arms, but managed to see for some short moment the cover of one of them; something that distinguished them clearly. An unrivaled logo embedded with the seal of white and blue wings crossed over...

* * *

><p><em>¿Would you risk your life for a stranger?...<em>

* * *

><p><em> .<em>


	4. Chapter 3 Choice Regrets

**Chapter 3 Choice's Regrets**

Republic of Darseny / Acracia Highlands / February 1st, 10:20 a.m

The animals returned to their instinctive work around the humble cottage. Overall, serenity and calm originals became more apparent even while back was not possible to say the same thing in the same field.

The blinding sun rose above; the heat intensified, luminescence, in the mountain environment.

To hide, the students used all the material at hand to lift multiple tents and curtains in the area. The small cabin did not offer enough space to treat people rescued from recent accident while being exempted being a large sum of individuals blessed with such a fortune.

Treading green herbs the young of blond hair and blue eyes approached to a shelter between one wall of the cabin and clear curtains. In his hands carrying a silver tray complemented by various bandages, painkillers and bottled water.

He carefully removed the curtains to find Eren wrapped in a sleeping bag, Mikasa sitting on her knees with hands in her laps.

Armin noticed the deep breathing of both. Smiled lightly and proceeded more cautiously: "(It seems that she needed rest too...)"

He changed the bandages on Eren's head and quietly approached Mikasa.

He took a close cover and placed it around the back of the girl. Without giving him time to react; almost instinctively she grabbed the blond man's forearm away at her shoulder.

"¡Eek!"

She lifted her index finger and held it to her mouth, requesting the conservation of silence. Meanwhile, Armin nodded and pointed out: "(Still suspicious of us... I understand…)"

Both left the place and headed across the field.

Mikasa watched the wounded being treated for students. More important was for her to find one in specific before being interrupted by the voice of the boy.

"Erm... sorry about earlier... ... ... ¿do you speak Spanish?"

She stared at him. A dark look that bothered him even more than before. Some of her past was reflected in it. The young man felt that, assimilated it, but it would still be more than a hunch unfounded. It culminated in a worrisome silence.

"... Mikasa Ackerman", was presented with a soft tone, "They taught us the language months before the trip"

Her serenity gave him a little more confidence.

"My name is Armin Arlert, glad to meet you", both slightly arched lips.

"Can you tell me where we are? Who are all these people?"

"We are in the Acracia Highlands, southeast of the capital. At first I only hoped it was a common tour but is now difficult to understand what has happened... by the way, I noticed that the airplane in which you came was from abroad (and not only that...)", he mused before continuing, "... ¿where you from?"

"Most of us came from Nördlingen, Germany ..."

"¡Waah! ¿For real? I always wanted to visit Germany. My grandfather was born there", said Armin with joy and longing, "As a kid, I had amazing stories of his youth as a historian.

"I see ...", muttered Mikasa looking down, "Maybe before was a good idea to travel, but now the world is different."

"Oh... you say that due to the tension between governments lately...", Armin did the same, then looked to the remoteness of the field, "Things didn't look good before retiring to the mountains. In fact, we haven´t had contact with the media for more than a week ago. I could not clarify the state of play out there"

"¿Do you have cell phones?"

A blonde student close saw them together; interrupted the discussion in which she was and approached firmly. She pushed away her bangs: "...We don't live in the stone age as the world thinks."

"H-Hey, Annie!", Armin greeted with enthusiasm, but that did not change the serious side of her face.

"¿Who is she?"

"She is..."

"Mikasa", replied the young of smooth dark hair.

"A survivor of the accident..."

Both exchanged stares for a moment trying to recognize what words failed to. Armin felt the tension between them.

"Huh... well..."

Annie closed the silence and continued.

"... Our phones were sheltered on the bus when the accident took place", invited them to observe the means of transport more closely, noting the burnt wreckage of the plane embedded alongside, "The result of the explosion has damaged the majority and those that weren't, have no signal. It's not our day "

"Hmm ..."

"Armin"

"¡Y-Yes!

"Don't forget that we will meet in 10 minutes to plan what to do with the wounded (and us ...)", turned to walk away again to talk with Reiner and Berthold.

"All Right..."

Something troubled Mikasa. A standard discordant the common sense. She looked at him and throw it out of her chest without hesitation.

"¿What are we waiting here? We had to travel to the nearest medical facility followed the incident..."

"Well... that would have been right but there are rumors that prevent us act now," said Armin.

"¿Rumors?"

"That's it… I think everything will be clarified at the meeting... well... I guess you want to visit other passengers on the plane, right?" He smiled, had noticed beforehand that she was looking for someone since the beginning.

"Yes..."

"They're over there. Come on", said the young of blue eyes pointing to a set of sheets and curtains several meters away.

Ignoring others, Mikasa focused on a person between them and approached him hastily, pushing away the subject attending him.

"¡Mr Hannes!", cried concerned while holding the hand of the bandaged man at rest.

"Neglect. Is not as bad as it looks", announced Kyklo removing plastic gloves of his hands, "But I'm not an expert on the subject and I should not be considered as one (I'd lying if I ensure that he shall improve).

Mikasa pressed her teeth and stared at the student: "Why...? ¿¡Why they weren't properly treated!? "

Her claim startled the boy and those around him who were silenced to hear the sake of discussion.

"...Abstain to make a fuss, Miss. Consider the wounded."

Seeing that his words did not mitigate her, he turned to Armin at his side.

"Armin, ¿when shall start the meeting?"

"Hm... in... a few minutes, Annie has told me."

Then, the single eye of the young was set back to Mikasa. Unmutated his facade.

"In that case, your answer shall not be delayed. We would appreciate that you help us gathering the most. It is something that concerns everyone, or am I wrong?"

A faint voice was heard among them.

"It seems... you´re fine, Mikasa"

She held the man's hand harder.

"¡Sir!", she reiterated.

"I've said a thousand times... you can call me... uncle, he he...", said the man forcing out a short laugh, "I see you're okay... ¿What about your lil' brother and the other children?"

"Eren so is. He's sleeping right now."

"It's good to hear... If anything happen to you, your parents would kill me, heh..."

The man's face turned serious posterior to those words. Thereafter he continued speaking German to prevent eavesdropping of the two young men around.

Gestured to come closer and whispered.

"...Mikasa. I have something important to give you... ", turned the hand of the young with his left, his right removed from his neck a silver chain. It hung a strange key with curious antique look and handed it in her open palm. Then closed.

"¿What is this?", asked Mikasa confused.

"... This trip hasn't been pure coincidence. The only way to bring you here... was convincing the principal of the institute... that was a good idea he he…"

"...¿Why?"

"It's not right... the world is not right... A letter from Grisha... made me promise I would take you safely to this place...", the man began to weaken increasingly, "Hide the key... especially from Eren... must go... west... ... ... "

"¡Sir!"

"It seems to have fallen asleep again," added Kyklo.

As Armin, had some degree of interest in the conversation but decided not to mention anything about it; respected that: "It is time, Armin."

"...Yes, I'll tell the others"

"I shall accompany you"

"¿What about you? Mika…"

Without finishing the sentence, Mikasa was heading back to the shelter of the young of emerald eyes. This one was slowly removing the curtains.

The man who just treated. The girl with dark hair and the big green eyes' boy. Seeing them on the same stage... An intense and heady feeling of nostalgia invaded the mind and body of Armin. As if the time would have provided it early, sometime in the past.

He paused thoughtfully few seconds. Kyklo revived him.

"¿What are you waiting for? ¿Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing...!", he said waving his hands in front, "Just remembering... I guess…"

Long faces glimpsed in students who roamed the countryside. With dusty and torn clothes, kneeled to provide support to the injured people from the recent event.

Unable to process what happened, came to light circumspect rumors through murmurs and whispers. They did nothing but confuse and stress them instead of the opposite.

The feeling of insecurity was as obvious as palpable, but soon the truth would come out.

Meanwhile, in the small shelter, Eren separated the curtain to glimpse the outside. With his hand he hid the blinding rays of the Sun, which allowed him to distinguish an approaching figure.

Until it moved to some distance away was that the young man could recognize it, although hearing her voice extracted any doubt.

"¡Eren!"

Exhausted, he did not answer at first. Just let her reduced him from the shoulders back to the sleeping bag behind.

"Eren, rest as long as necessary"

The young stranger held his forehead in an attempt to reorient "Mikasa... ¿What the hell happened? ¿Where...?

"I'm not quite sure yet but we made it out safe from the accident"

"The accident... Darseny... ¡The guys! ¡Tsk!... "

"Do not startle more than necessary. Mr. Hannes is well", pressed the hand that still carrying the archaic key.

Proceeded to hide it in the pocket of her tight blue jeans, however, the young man noticed her.

"That's..."

He took her hand away still closed into a fist.

What he saw Mikasa had not noticed until then; her bandaged hand completely. The contact was painful but also warm.

"Damn!... (It was my fault...)", Eren thought with some degree of repentance.

She understood how he felt though he did not mention a word, it was the first time she saw him in that state.

She placed her other hand on his, locking affectionately. Then looked closely with a slight smile.

"…It's Okay"

She was left up in the moment but a blatant scandal from around exempt any ignorance. The acclaimed agglomeration had begun.

Mikasa sighed as never before: "... The meeting"

"¿Meeting? ¿What do you mean?", asked Eren, still somewhat spoiled.

"_Everything will be clarified, _they have said... I must attend. Please, take a rest"

"Enough of breaks", said removing the bandages from his forehead, "I gotta make them lot of questions"

Seeing his apparent good state, there was no reason to refuse. She nods peacefully.

It'd better if he witnesses the situation for himself. Therefore, she stood up and extended her hand to accompany him: "…Let us hasten"

- [Ø] -

South Atlantic Ocean / Aircraft Carrier Harbinger / February 1st, 1310 hours

The collision of air forces had finally concluded.

The vessels were reorganized into the vast ocean. The planes flew over the sky back to their hangars.

Only left the melancholy in form of loose collection of gray mists as bitter trial of those killed in action.

With nearly 2 acres of flight deck, a crew of over 2000 people and 60 planes, the aircraft Harbinger stood out among those around it in the ocean, crossing it at a speed of 40 knots in preparation for the fighters to come.

Thousands of miles from the coast descended the silver advanced fighters on landing procedure from the stern; French units Dassault Rafale.

Lacked one effective. A monetary loss of millions of dollars but even worse, a human loss.

At the end of the first one, the smaller man, removed his helmet and assemblies abruptly, pushed the window and got off the airplane.

Medium height, long brown hair in a ponytail, big brown eyes behind large glasses, these were the characteristics of the young woman waiting with headphones and records in a crowd of the track.

"Yo! Levi!", she greeted the man with extreme enthusiasm among engine noises and chatter, "Well! ¿How was it?"

The man, without even looking at her, continued walking into the ship to reply when passing beside her: "Hanji, call Petra and Isabel to my office, now."

Something in his voice was perceived differently to the serious-direct usual response she used to listen from him; a rougher tone.

The woman thought that when seeing the two mentioned persons, the youngest discouraged by removing her helmet.

"Petra...", Hanji muttered.

She knew what happened to perfection. At the end of the day was her job to manage that information. Still she tried to defuse the situation but it was too much even for her.

The woman looked like her companion walked slowly with her eyes to the ground. Hiding her face with intent not keep it in sight.

"You'd better not go, Petra. I'll go talk to him...", she said and then changed her role to a charismatic smile, "You know him, he can end up like the kid in all we thought he was when we first met, he he"

The lady of amber eyes do not look off the ground. She negated her help shaking her head to the sides and kept going. Hanji was silent as she watched her walk away.

Aircraft Carrier Harbinger / Interiors

Lot of cylinders and piping were observed between the walls and ceiling plates whitish same as multiple lockers roadside. The two young soldiers under the special French command, _Vent_, walked through the claustrophobic corridor.

One after another. They did not exchange words for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"... I don' have to be here," stammered Isabel behind her, "It was your fault..."

Petra pressed her right hand in a fist over her chest and held back. What happened affected her enough to let add salt to injury by the unconscious girl.

Both crossed several corridors to reach a silver gate.

The young redhead still held aloof while Petra's trembling hand approached the metal handle. She took it and gradually opened.

After the crunch it produced, glimpsed inside the room.

What Levi called "office" was a common room, particularly both files and other objects were lying orderly and neat in extreme detail.

Amid, a small table filled with paperwork had a humble booked for a cup of black tea. Behind it, Sergeant Levi with both elbows over it and fingers intertwined in front of his face.

The same one could not be seen clearly because the only light was that of a lamp on the table.

The first soldier encouraged to pass was Petra. Isabel swallowed some saliva to relieve dryness in her throat and followed her, fearfully.

His eyes looked at them without saying anything, just waiting for explanations. He started with Petra, who feared crossing glances with him.

"Sir..."

"¡Look into my eyes, Petra!", Levi violently cut her sentence.

Trembling, she raised her eyes to leave the face uncovered. Her bloodshot eyes betrayed great will to blow off steam but stood firm at the moment.

"Sir, I... I..."

"Big brother, I didn' do anything wrong!", Isabel snapped before her time, "¡R-Really! ¡Believe me, I had nothing to do with the death of that! ¡I fulfilled your orders to the letter! "

Levi still kept seeing Petra until the last thing he heard was passed down instantly.

"Isabel, let the shit talking aside. You know as well as I do that you separated from the unit against my orders. "

"B-But was just looking for you...!"

"Wipe damn ears and listen well, you disobeyed my orders. Both cost us the mission."

"Well I... ¡still wasn' my fault! ¡She made the mistake of not shoot!", said pointing Petra with her forefinger, "¡We even left her to use us as bait and she did nothing! ¡Nothing!"

The room became silent in brevity. Petra gave a short step forward.

"...Sergeant, the soldier Magnolia is absolutely right. My incompetence cost the life... of a lot of us... E-Erd... ", she reached the limit, beginning to deteriorate, "I know... I know apologizes will not bring back those who died... that's why I accept all responsibility and consequences involved unopposed. "

"I see...", said Sergeant Levi with a low tone, "I will decide your punishments later. At the moment, both are suspended from your post until I say the opposite. Now back off. Except for you, Petra. "

She was surprised and nervously waited for the worst.

Isabel was close to object but seeing the look of her superior chose to eat her words.

She turned and headed to the exit stomping the floor.

Opening the squeaky door, a woman in glasses and a young of unruly brown hair fell to the ground immediately. Hanji and Farlan.

"You...!", Isabel manifested upset.

Hanji looked up and smiled: "Huh... umn... well... (Wow, I can't think of a good excuse...)"

"W-We just passed through... here?", exclaimed Farlan in a hurry.

"¿Really? ... ¿Was the best thing you've ever make up?", Hanji told him, "It would have been more credible to say that we've tried the door wouldn't fall"

"He he..."

"Agh! Just go!" cried Isabel.

The angry redhead girl took one last look inside the room, straight to Petra, who looked away immediately. Then closed the gate behind her and walked down the narrow aisle with her comrades.

"You've not done very well, uh?", said the soldier with clear eyes.

Isabel insisted to wipe the tears on her cheeks with the sleeves of the uniform, "S-Shut up, Farlan...!"

The young man approached her and stroked her head gently as his words form: "Come on. You know he can't just let things slide. He also has bills to pay to his superiors. "

"Even so..."

"On the other hand, you gotta thank Petra. She took away a great weight off from you", changed the view down the passage, "Only God knows what the punishment she'll get from Levi."

"¡That's never! ¡She's just a coward!"

"¿Aren't you too cruel to her?", added Hanji placing a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "...Petra has had to endure a painful memory from long ago..."

"¿A memory?"

"In the past, she was the right hand of Levi. It was even said that the level of combat skill among them was the same during and after the academy. Two prodigies."

"¿Really? ¿What happened?", asked Isabel intrigued.

"Well... everything changed after a mission to which both were assigned. Rumor had it that there was a catastrophic accident although details were hidden. Anyway, she made me promise to keep in secret those details so… if you want to know you better ask her personally, he he "

"Ow..."

"The important thing is that you ought to have more consideration for her feelings, she's not made of stone, y'know", the woman took her glasses and wiped them with the jacket she wore, "...I assure you it isn't something you want to undergo some time. "

The girl moved to a crestfallen and brooding side when hearing every word.

"Anyway!", Hanji unexpectedly changed her tone, "I'm quite sure that he will do her no harm, after all are inseparable"

"¿¡Inseparable!?"

A sinister smile formed on Hanji's lips.

"Oh...! ¿are you jealous of Petra?

"¿¡Je-je-jealous!? ¿Wha-What do you mean by "jealous"?

The girl quickly became russet as her hair.

"Hey, you're not thinking of declaring a proposition to him ¿right?", added Farlan, "You're too young, you could get him into trouble"

"Th-That's not your business! And for your information, I just turned 18"

"_Every word betrays you ever more_", Hanji said still smiling.

"¡No no! This... I... "

"Ha ha ha ha"

Meanwhile, back to the dark office, Levi took a sip of the warm tea on the table. Returned the bowl into place to stand, directed in front of the desk and supported him with arms crossed. He looked at the young woman's eyes and sighed deeply.

A lack of any sound before contradiction.

"Sergeant Levi, truly, I..."

"Do more than apologizing, Petra."

"..."

"…We don't know the outcome of our decisions and at the same time we must accept that outcome. Be tied to the past will not change what is already done. You're no exception. "

"...I understand that but... sir you are… asking me to murder..."

"I don't ask you to commit murder, I demand to do your job."

The man approached her and with mild voice said: "If you think imposing yourself a ceasefire shall pay off your debt to these children, you're wrong. Learn from what you did, as I have done..."

"Th-The... children..."

Upon hearing that word, tears came again from the eyes of Petra. This time she was unable to contain them even a second.

Immediately she leaned her forehead against Levi's chest. He was surprised a bit, however, Petra was the person that's his trust. No one else could approach him like she did without welcome harsh consequences.

He moved his hand to place it on the fragrant and delicate hair of the young: "Remember the promise we made them..."

They waited a while, waiting for her to unburden sufficiently to ensure that could hear the news that he was obliged to inform.

When Petra felt that quietness, separated slightly from him. Received the handkerchief handed by the man to clean her face and looked at him intrigued while doing it.

"... Erwin has given us a new target. Show me that I can still rely on you. "

* * *

><p><em>Nothing is worth more than human life by a simple fact, it is irreplaceable…<em>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 Divergence I

**Chapter 4 Divergence I**

Rota Naval Air Station / Port / February 15, 1740 hours

Briskly descending, a stiff breeze ran the famous Spanish port, messing the dark hair of the young of freckled face.

Sunlight strikes the clouds forming huge glittering waves.

A gentle and saffron sunset was the first thing her big bright eyes looked to put the first foot on the wet concrete of the busy pier.

Following a small yawn, stretched her limbs into the vast sky. She raised her right hand and seated her hair over her ear allowing a better view.

Observed the place around with nostalgia while immersed herself in finding a particular subject.

Carelessly blocked the passage of men carrying thick boxes as big as they, so she walked to a corner of the harbor. Struck one in particular and changed course towards it.

Two figures were distinguished; a man who could easily deduced that exceeded two meters high, with sparse hair and slightly dark skin, rested his long arm around the shoulder of a young woman with brown hair in a ponytail.

Both remained static admiring the reddish sun on the ocean border, ready to escape from all views.

"Ahem..." said the girl doing a poor gesture to attract attention.

The couple ignored.

"Ahem!... Cough! Hey! You two! "

The high subject was the first to turn, his companion continued still holding his arm.

"Oh, Ilse ¿When did you come?", asked the boy.

"A while ago (too much for my taste...)"

"So-Sorry," said the young of ponytail, "When we landed, Franz had the wonderful idea to watch the sunset as soon as possible", she shifted her gaze to him, "Thank you..."

"N-Not at all," passed the palm of her hand on his head embarrassed, "I ... just ... well you know ... I wanted to see it with you, Hannah"

"Franz..."

"Please stop...", chimed Ilse, "I just want to know one thing ¿where is our dear comrade?

"Mmm... ¿you mean ...?"

"Yes, him ¿where has he been hiding? ¿Will you tell me that he's still in there, do you?

"Now I realize ..." replied Franz holding his chin, "I do not think I've seen him going out yet."

"... I doubt you've seen more than your faces"

"C-Come on, Ilse, do not say those things, we're ashamed he he"

"(It wasn't a compliment ...) sigh... It can't be helped", she sighed as she placed her fists against the sides of her hip, "I'm gonna get that spoiled child"

"Wait, Ilse", Franz stopped her, Hannah chose not to raise the issue, adhering more to the man, "¿Do you really think it's a good idea? What happened... I think it best to give him some space, you know..."

"¿So what?"

"Well, for meditati…"

"It will not work."

"But..."

"_Fresh air is the best medicine_. Precisely why I'll find him. "

Without giving time for another replica, Ilse quickly made her way among the passengers back to the naval transport.

Did not take too much suspense.

Despite not being able to visualize the scene because of the crowd, complaints and cries announced what they awaited.

Workers, militaries, several people moved out of the way to let glimpse the boy of dark cloudy hair being pulled by the ear by her comrade.

"Hey! Ouch! Wait! Wait! ¿¡Ilse, but what the hell is wrong with you!? Are you crazy!?"

"¿¡Crazy!?", the young woman grabbed the boy's neck of his shirt and threw him to the ground, inches from the edge, then folded her arms against her chest, "Sayram ¿Is that how you treat your best friend who just wants to help you?"

"With friends like these who needs enemies...", he muttered rubbing his back.

"¿Did you say something?!"

Clothes stained with sweat and grime. What was once white as the soul now became disgustingly brown and gray.

What the girl had thrown was not an Elite fighter's pilot but a poor vagabond.

"Look..." suddenly changed to a more depressive side, "I do not feel well enough to discuss now ... really ... I'd appreciate if you leave me alone ..."

"No"

"Ugh"

"Have weeks without leaving your room, without taking a bath or eat properly"

"Give me a break... were only a few days... (I think)"

"That doesn't matter! Say! ", cut sharply, " ...We've been through a lot, all of us. We promised that day that we wouldn't give up this and that has brought us so far. I... I'm sure they didn't want to see you like this..."

As he listened, Sayram straightened and sat over his knees. Closed hands on thighs staring at the floor.

"Ilse... unlike you, I was not looking for ranks, money or privileges ... It is true that I was devoted to the pact but ... my real motivation was to stay together no matter what happen and now... now... tsk... I... I swear I'll kill those responsible! "

Hazy vision. Warm face. With his hands he held his forehead. Gradually the pilot let out tears and anger that afflicted him since that fateful day.

His friend, who had known him since childhood, never before seen such a poor state. Even the miserable, harsh reality with which they grew up together left him equally affected as now.

_The real reason that led them to that moment._

"Sayram..."

Stealthy, Franz and Hannah were listening a few meters behind. They looked dejected, feeling useless for ignoring any way to revive the boy. The task could be carried out by his best friend and her alone because she was the one closest person to him still with a beating heart.

"...I got an idea", said Ilse.

"¿?"

"Don't stand there lying and go take a shower, we'll go out"

"...I do not want to go anywhere", replied Sayram wiping his watery eyes with his left wrist.

"You stink, y'know"

Isabel then raised her heavy black boot and a simple push against one of the boy's shoulders was enough to get him out of balance and drop him into the water.

Surprised, he excitedly went back to the surface for all possible ways to get at least one breathe.

"¡Pfff!... ¡Huff! ¡Il-se! ¡Agh!

"Ok, now you'lll take a shower", clarified the lady with a smirk dyeing in her mouth.

Sayram sighed deeply as he floated but his stillness said finally accede to her demands.

He fulfilled the agreement and returned from the naval transport wearing cargo style pants, clear simple shirt and a military jacket.

Ilse was waiting impatiently, accompanied Franz and Hannah.

"¡It took a lot! ¿Or you also need my help to take a simple shower?"

"It definitely would not be right…"

"You didn't say the same when we were younger, he he"

"We did a lot of stupid things when we were younger... Well, where do we go?"

"Secret. Just follow me and by the way, save that jacket somewhere, the military aren't entirely well regarded around, or did ya forget? "

"...In fact, I have vague memories of this place, has been a long time ...", rolled up the vest and took it under his arm.

"Even better, so won't ruin the surprise"

They started walking without first taking a look back.

"Hannah, Franz ¿Shall you not come?"

"N-No we are well", noted the woman stirring hands in front of her.

"Yes, do not worry about us. It is always better that each couple take some time alone after a mission, ¿right Ilse?"

Even her dark brown skin could not hide the intense redness that immediately flooded her.

"¿¡Wh-What the hell are you saying!? Dammit! C-Come now! Sayram!", she pulled his shirt tightly.

"W-Wait, Ilse!..."

- [Ø] -

Republic of Darseny / Acracia Highlands / February 1, 10:55 a.m.

The calm that once looked back to green and peaceful countryside was threatened again.

Babbling, discussions, screams, immature and superficial protests were issued by the youth in the circular congregation outside the small cabin.

Several brought with seats and blankets available to be partakers of the striking dispute. Others served as support for the wounded concerned.

In the latest, Eren and Mikasa differed at a slow pace, pushing through the public uproar.

Most of those involved were present.

Noting that, Annie who patiently waited idly, stood. Reiner, Armin and Mina followed.

A curious large black bag hanging from the shoulder of strong youth.

Despite the visible harmless appearance of the young blonde, her teammates already knew her beforehand so perceived the urgent need to pay attention, seated and silent as puppies.

First she looked at them all and then took a breath to start.

"Many at this time may be wondering why we keep waiting in this desolate place after what happened. That's the reason that we have met. "

Murmurs began to be heard to sneak into the spectators. Reiner took the opportunity to take out a short review to Mina: "Heh, it's sure to say I'll never get used to hear her talking like that."

Girl with voluminous hair, slender body rolled her eyes towards him: "Well, she is part of the student council, for us is nothing out of the ordinary."

"He he, and all because of you"

"Shh, allowed her to continue"

Annie waited a little to get passivity back and with a nod invited Mina to continue. She stepped forward.

"I think we'd better start with the foreign guys. Please raise your hand to present and discuss your doubts, if there is any."

The formal process seemed out of place but equally their ignorance of local customs prompted them to follow suit.

Started the young of black hair sideways. He shook his dark blue shirt of short neck that was wearing and a bit nervous raised his arm in the air.

"M-My name is Samuel and I'll speak for my colleagues absent, Thomas Wagner, Nack Teaz and Mr. Hannes who may not participate...", he stopped a few moments to observe the above lying in the shelter of injuries to several meters from them and returned his gaze to Mina, "What we want to know is ..."

"¡No more bullshit! ¡We're just wasting time!", Eren suddenly lifted ignoring impediments of his sister and said, "¿¡What the hell happened to the plane in which we were traveling!? ¡¿And there isn't a damn hospital here!? ¡Respond!"

Mina fearful of reprimand, backed unanswered.

"¿And who you think you are, stranger?", said a boy of medium height, short brown hair, continuing with burlesque gesture, "You forget that you're no longer in your country. Here your word is as valuable as shit and out there sure was worth less than that"

"¡¿What did you say!?"

The emerald-eyed boy was about to go for him if not for the intervention of Mikasa holding his arm.

"Eren, do not do anything rash, please. It's not the right time."

"¡Let me go! ¡I'll take care of this bastard and we'll go out of this shitty country at once!"

Jean intended to answer but the appearance of the lady of dark hair left him breathless: "(¿Who is her...?)"

"Hey, Jean", was heard from the crowd, "Wipe your mouth, ha ha ha"

"¡Ksk! ¡You, shut up!"

A member of the circle, the one-eyed, raised his hand in the middle of the discussion: "I am somewhat according to the two spoiled children, however, I disapprove of their ways to express..."

"And there you go again, Kyklo", a fed up fat man stressed, "I get to hear you speaking as a steward one more second and will be me who'll send you to the hospital"

Before him, at the other end of the dispute was brought Marlo: "¿What are you talking about, Hugo? If anyone should be punished here is you. "

"¿Do ya still keep that up, Moe?", Hugo replied combing his hair backwards with one hand,"Yes, I brought with me a little bit of crack ¿what will you do about it?"

"You brought... ¿¡WHAT!?"

The tension mounted as supporters of the scandal.

"Come on, guys! Slow down!", Sasha manifested her intention with her hands, "¡Connie, help me!"

The little shaven man sat quietly beside one of the seats on the green grass, he turned and sat down: "Hah! Ha ha! Not at all, Sasha. This' getting intresting (no idea how things became like this, though, heh).

"¡ENOUGH!"

The chaotic discussion seemed endless until appeared that claim as it temporary conclusion.

The responsible was being ignored by the fact that he had never done anything like it.

"¡...Armin!", said Annie surprised watching him recovering some air.

The blond took a break to return to his familiar facet.

"I... I'm sorry, guys, but...", changed the look to Mikasa, "As she said, this is not a good time to discuss."

"Then let the shit aside and spit it once for all", claimed Jean, "¿What is it that you hide so much?"

"Well, you see...", Armin returned view to the rest of the public, the gradual growth of concern are noted, "We have reasons to believe... the armed conflict on a global scale we have feared for so many years has been unleashed, and we have evidence indicating the possibility that all of us are involved directly in it... Reiner"

He heard his name and moved with him. Armin continued.

"After the crash I reviewed the rubble. I had noticed something on the plane before the explosion and was confirmed..."

The strangers, Eren, Mikasa and Samuel, gave more attention to the story.

"At first we thought that the cause of the incident was due to a common failure, however, the declaration of Thomas then made us rethink the idea. It was then considered an anomalous precedent and I thought that might be a positive ray."

Samuel got up immediately upon hearing: "H-He complained of a strange noise but... didn't think it was something real. If only I had taken him seriously... (Not to mention the news...)"

A three places away, Sasha was speechless, full of ignorance. Watched them all and raised her hand: "Hum... ¿am I the only one who doesn't know what a positive ray is?"

"Don't ya worry, we are two, he he…", said Connie scratching his cheek.

Does not have much time, but anyway Armin stopped to explain it the most superficial way possible.

"A positive ray is like a normal one but not born from the base of a cloud but from the top. It's reverse. Expel most of its branches into space. What matters to us is that they have an unusual likely to be large enough to meet unexpected distances far from the base of the cloud. That means that even seemingly sunny days like this, can reach us. More easily to an airplane"

"Oh... ¡¿That means they can drop upon us right now!?"

"It is difficult for a common one to be received by a human being, positive one... arguably impossible."

"Phew..."

"You said _"considered"_ other reason", Connie commented, "If it wasn' a ray ¿then what?"

"More importantly", added Jean with smug expression on his face, "¿What evidence you have?"

"I guess that's my signal", said Reiner arching lips.

The robust boy slowly approached the center of the circle and unpacked the big bag from his shoulder to the floor.

"Do not panic when you see this, guys"

He turned to see Armin, who nodded his head. Then dropped the plastic bag that covered the irregular object; a white piece of metal over 1 meter with traces of burns.

At first glance multiple holes through it in its entirety, small bullet holes were distinguished.

Youth and adults present at the meeting immediately jumped and tension mixed with heavy uncertainty began to take over their minds at an alarming rate.

"Yes, our suspicions are true", said Armin in a melancholy tone, "A third world war has finally begun to our backs... That said, we can not return to school, not without thinking..."

"¡I-I saw it!"

The disturbing conversation was interrupted by the arrival of an unexpected guest; young grizzly hair like his eyes, shuddering while approaching the crowd discarding tissues and bandages that covered him.

"¡Millius!", exclaimed Samuel.

"¡I... I have to go back! ¡My mother... my family ... I-I must know if they are ok!"

Seeing the disconcerting state only served to worsen the panic in people. Moreover, it gave much credence to the recent statement by Armin. Nobody would behave that way but for a real cause.

"Heh, don't you think that what they have babbled all this time is real, uh?", told Jean twisting his face, "That guy is just hallucinating by the accident".

"If you do not believe it, it's just your problem...", Annie said quietly, walking over to stand against the cocky boy, who could not help but feel the fear go his spine, "In that case, there is a solution to this."

The little lady turned in view of the multitude of young people and outsiders. Closed her big blue eyes in meditation and then watched each and every one of them: "¡Decide... all of you!", she exclaimed, "We will act according to what he claims as mere assumptions. If you ignore what you've seen, there is no more to do. It is useless to deal with a cynical..."

"Annie, that means..." Armin muttered.

"Yes... ¡Those who have the desire to follow him back to the capital are free to do so, those who do not, come with us! Recollect your possessions... We shall leave in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p><em>To choose between two equal paths… Shall results always be different… <em>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 Divergence II

**Chapter 5 Divergence II**

Point of view: Mina / Kyklo

11:35 a.m.

As noon approached, the heat was expanding the metallic coatings manifesting tiny cottage clicks. Within it, the backside and the two buses turned out to be the only places to shelter from the burning caused by the hot sun. And in the second, the young of voluminous black hair devoted her time to agglomerate each of the many sleeping bags on the ground to roll up with ropes, ready to be packed later in the trip back.

The one-eyed boy came barely between a silver small bus reserved and a corner of the settlement, carrying in both hands water bottles: "Mina, have some, please. It would be a serious problem if you faint because of dehydration", Kyklo extended a hand with the drinking.

"Thanks but... I'm fine", refused while loading a bag under each arm.

"I shall give you a hand if you let me"

"It's not a problem, really..."

Kyklo walked to the student and exchanged a bottle for the bags. She took it gently with hands in silence, without a sip, a sad expression on her face.

"Um..."

"¿Have you decided?", asked the young man squatting, continuing the work.

"About that... there's no need to do this for me..."

"It would be wrong to say that I am the strongest loading these objects, however, also would be lying I am unable to do such a basic task."

"I... I did not mean that."

Mina took a couple of steps closer to him and grabbed the bottle harder.

"I really appreciate what you've done for me all these years, really, but I will not force you to come with me ..."

"Not so, I wish feverishly accompany you"

"Lier...", she muttered imperceptibly.

"¿Hm?"

"Our paths will be different to go back and ... I know you want to be with Charlotte... It's okay, I can take care of myself... I do not need your help..."

"Mina ..." Kyklo stopped looking at the lying piled of sacks, "You know I do not lie, and this time is not an exception. Yes, I want to be with her... I want to make sure that she is safe, I want to see her radiant, blinding smile again, that would comfort me enough to leave this world without remorse."

The Innocent student felt distressed when listening to him, everything only worsened her condition.

"Th-Then... you never wanted to be… with m..."

"However", he interrupted before completion to stand and slowly approaching front of her, "That is also directed towards you, Mina."

"B-But if it were not for that promise ..."

"May our paths have crossed in her orphanage or because of our promise do not change my appreciation for you two", the boy watched her with his only one eye staring as he placed a hand on her right shoulder"... If your desire is to follow Annie wherever she goes, without a doubt, I shall do the same"

Point of view: Jean / Sasha / Connie

11:36 a.m.

Three subjects met the luggage received from the cottage for distribution inside the bus and lateral compartment. That was the task entrusted to them by the little blonde.

"¡Phew! Began to get hot here...", said Connie unbuttoning a little the white school shirt he wore.

Resting one hand against the transportation and taking a break while seeing Jean violently throwing the luggage into the compartment from the floor in his classic facet of bitterness.

"Hey, hey, Jean! ¿What did you the luggage so you treat it badly?

Found unable to hear or he just ignored him.

The boy of brown occupied all his concentration between the endless task and a small group of people several meters around the pseudo-shelters for wounded. The shaven-headed boy followed the trail of vision.

"They're... the foreigners, right?"

Forcing more sight, noticed that one of them constantly watched, more precisely to Jean, crossing glances of hatred.

"That guy... ¿_Eren_ was his name?", he turned to see his classmate, "Come on, Jean ¿why so much hatred against those guys? We barely met them.

"Tsk, you stay out...", said still annoying, "It´s certain that bastard will not accompany us back, in fact, nor do I care if he gets lost in these woods"

"Hum... heh, by the way, about that..."

A voice was brought into the conversation, seemed to come inside the bus.

"¡Hey, Connie! ¿¡Why did' stop!? ¡Bring more!"

"¿Sasha?, Jean asked, "¿¡Why's she in there!? "

"Packing is what they ordered us to do ¿right?", Connie replied with a sarcastic gesture, "She said as there's not a lot of time would be faster if I leave backpacks at the door while she takes care to accommodate them in."

"Think idiot, you left Sasha alone with our stuff"

"¿So...?"

"With our food, it's obvious that she cheated you", manifested Jean neglecting his duties, ready to verify what has just been said.

"Nah, she wouldn' do something like that, I know her from forever... (¿does she...?)"

Both boys entered the vehicle in a hurry, Jean forward.

The seats were tall and dark inside because the curtains on each window.

There was not any broken glass or hazardous waste because of the accident; were removed in advance. Therefore, it was not necessary to consider precautions.

Then they advanced directly to the back where it was supposed to be saved the luggage.

Each time it was harder to see through while continuing, with their ear the first to distinguish anything; crunches, opening packages, similar to the noise of rats digging a dump.

And then noticed something dark behind the seats.

"¿Wh-What the hell is that?", questioned Connie peering over the shoulder of Jean, who retreated.

At that time, the lump turned to them and they easily discovered what it was. The young Sasha Braus choking of junk food and soda, with a smile of pleasure that fluids still were slipping.

They exchanged glances speechless for a few seconds. Then the girl quickly took multiple packets and fled, throwing Jean sideways.

"¡Guh...! ¡Stop her, Connie! "

The low boy stretched his arms doing an imitation of a web. Sasha jumped to dodge but was caught by the waist, although the force generated sent them both down.

Jean rose from his seat and knelt to check the supplies.

"Shit, look at this... ¡There's only half of what we got in!"

Meanwhile, Sasha struggled to try to get rid of Connie. Little he understood her grievances with the mouth still full of snacks.

"¡Lt m gu! ¡L-Leav me!"

"¡Gsk!"

In the motion, the hands of the boy repeated times rubbed the breasts and torso of her youthful body, she ended her feast to be understood.

"¡C-Connie! ¡Watch where you're touching!"

"It-It's your fault! Stop moving!"

"You two… ¡Stay quiet for once!"

They listened to Jean as order received by a pair of trained dogs; stopped instantly sitting in their closest seats.

While the student of brown hair walked among them to front, Connie opened and closed the hand that still remembered the softness enjoyed moments ago, but timidly was unable to see his friend's eyes, she equally by her side.

"Sasha...", Jean said quietly, leaning an elbow on the seat of the girl, "¿¡How you intend to fix this!?"

"¿W-What's the problem?", Connie interfered, "¿You're not going back to school at the end of the day?"

"...¿Does that mean you're not coming?", turned to see him.

"Well..."

"¿Have you believed all those who babbled nonsense?"

"If so...! ¿¡Why have we been carrying so much food here!? You also believe in them! ¡¿Isn'it?!"

What he said to the boy had some high height accuracy. Whether being cautious or gullible, it was an irrefutable fact that betrayed the young.

"Tsk..."

No replies to give, pressing his teeth went out of the bus away.

"¡Hey, Jean!", cried Connie through one of the windows, "¡Answer!"

Seeing that was ignored, returned to his seat, took his forehead and turned to his companion: "¿What about you, Sasha?"

She still remained aloof and did not respond.

"...¿Will you stay with me? "

"No... I want to go back"

"But ¿¡are you deaf!?", he jumped unexpectedly, "¿¡Didn't ya hear!? The war has begun! Will be nothing for me or for you back there!"

"Yes, there will be someone waiting for me"

"Huh!? Your father!? That drunken and useless guy you take care as a kid!? Could it be that you love being abused by that pathetic ol' man, UH!?

"Th-That's not your problem, Connie! Stop using this as an excuse, at least... ¡At least I have someone waiting at home!"

"¿What...?"

They were not pleasant words to hear, especially for the lonely boy, much less was nice to see them out of the mouth of his best friend.

He was perplexed momentarily. Then she repented.

"Connie, I..."

"Gsk..."

However, the young man took his eyes away and quickly withdrew, leaving Sasha completely alone in the vehicle.

Point of view: Eren / Mikasa / Samuel / Millius

11:37 a.m.

The luminescence was reflected over the white robes of the shelters. In its shadow, the wounded were prepared for the trip back to the capital. Raised in a row near the bus.

There was no time to lose. Some of them worse, her moans as evidenced.

Few minutes separated them from the return trip.

Among them, Samuel reviewed Millius wounds. Changed his red bandages on arms carefully.

"¡Ouch!"

"Come on, Mill. Do not move. Soon you'll be in a hospital. They'll numb you if necessary, he he"

"I doubt it, with an analgesic I am satisfied..."

Not far away sitting meditatively, Eren was in a plastic chair in front of Thomas, Nack and his uncle Hannes, seeing Mikasa treating as possible the injured ones.

"Eren ¿do you need me to check you too?", she asked.

"I told you I'm fine... finish faster to take the bus"

"Ok..."

The young of dark hair was treating her last patient. With a dubious face decided to make a proposal to Eren as she was doing.

"We ought to stay with her"

"¿With her? What do you mean? "

"With the girl"

"¿What are you talking about? We have to take them to a hospital"

"We will, but we should not follow them..."

"¿Why?"

Mikasa paused, then continued in her work, replicating in a more subtle tone.

"...I do not trust them, but they seem to know what they do. If they told the truth, it's safer to be on their side"

"¡I will not leave my friends behind, Mikasa!"

"Eren... listen to her..."

The conversation and above all, the boy' scream, awakened the man of short mustache. Exhausted, he reached out as a called and said: 'It is... the best. Going to a busy place... is really bad idea..."

With one arm around his shoulders, Samuel helped Millius to walk slowly toward them; they approached when seeing that their tutor awakened.

"You don't necessarily have to come with us", said Samuel, "The bus doesn't have enough space for everyone, it's better to give priority to the wounded returning first"

"It will be... the best...", Hannes muttered.

"¡But...!"

"Don't worry, though I'm not hurt they let me to accompany them"

"So... we'll check if all that is happening actually...", added Milius looking down.

"¿Your cellphone works, right? When you follow us and recover the signal, we will contact you with Mill's one"

It seemed a good plan when no one else was against it.

The four foreigners were fixed on the young of emerald eyes waiting for his reply. He looked at each one concluding with Thomas who was still asleep. The pressure finally convinced him.

"Hm... well. I will", Eren agreed with difficulties in his tone.

"Good said, kid. Mikasa, take good care of him...", Hannes said with a huge smile, trying to get up, "Now... cough... help me go to that bus... Jeez, my legs are killing me, he he..."

Viewpoint: Annie / Armin / Berthold / Reiner

11:38 a.m.

Inside the small cabin, Armin rearranged the previously displaced rustic furniture, moved to accommodate sleeping bags before. Was left the sweeping and cleaning of the place, Annie's task, however, she let it pass.

In return, she took her time sitting in a chair with legs intertwined near the only table present, resting an elbow on it and a fist against her cheek.

Silently thoughtfully, contemplating the natural landscape of poultry and livestock through the window covered in fine gray dust in the corners.

"Well, we ended up with the packaging of both buses", said Reiner entering through the door. He raised his right arm and took his thick biceps: "Heh, hasn't been a problem for two Football players"

Berthold followed him closely.

"...I did not know we had another bus"

"It's a minibus, less spacious but will work", answered Reiner, "¿You thought that we all fit in just one? It was behind us all the way, Berth, you sure fell asleep"

"Eh he he ..."

"Thank you, Reiner, Berthold," Armin said, "Soon I'll finish with this also."

"¿What about Annie? ¿Evading their responsibilities again?", asked the stout boy.

"Um... Annie ¿is there something wrong?", Berthold questioned walking towards her.

She turned to him and gave a soft yawn back to appreciate the scenery: "... It's nothing, Berthold."

"Hum... right ¿what shall we do from now on, Annie?" said Reiner, "Of course, counting we aren't wrong"

"Sorry, guys... I will accept all responsibility if happen something to any of us ...", murmured the little blond student.

"Don't worry about it, Armin. If this turns out to be a lie, they will branded us as insane only, he he"

"I just hope I'm wrong..."

"And if you're not, so we'll take advantage," said Annie.

"¿Advantage?"

"Annie ¿are you really planning to do it...?", Berthold asked nervously.

"Yes"

The three subjects trembled with cold drops of sweat sliding down their foreheads.

"I cannot believe we're going to do this...", Reiner muttered.

Berthold looked at him, then changed the view to the girl: "Things are very bad now b-but ... is a step too big for us ¿do-don't you think, Annie?"

Without changing expression, the blonde girl went to watch the silent Armin.

"¿Do you think so, Armin?"

He turned his gaze to the floor, thinking.

"T-This ... has never been done before, at least not in the same way we plan to do it... Also, w-we have very few chances of success and there are too many factors to take into account, both now and in the future... it's very complex... "

"¿So...?", reiterated Annie.

The blue-eyed boy swallowed some saliva, raised his trembling view and focused on her.

"Y-yet unlikely, if these are not 0%, it is possible, although it will be a difficult path in which anything could happen ..."

"Listening to that is enough. It has been determined...", exclaimed Annie standing up and shaking her uniform. She then stared directly at the young frightened guys, "We shall take control of the government."

-[Ø]-

Village of Rota / Surroundings / February 18, 1900 horas

Night had fallen on the Spanish village. The temperature dropped as well as the previous salted blizzards. Quite a coastal landscape.

Wrapped in a massive blanket of bright indigo stitches; Village's blinding lights flashed on and reflected in the vast ocean to the shores of the coast. Traveling through this, Sayram and Ilse approached the awaited unknown target.

No words were directed at each other.

The young of grim hair behind his companion, only saw the ocean horizon with hands in his pockets and a sad expression figuring his face.

Ilse kept her eyes straight ahead. The sound of footsteps on the sand was enough to recognize that he still followed her.

They having crossed much of the coast, climbed a slope toward civilization and soon to reach it, were diverted to a group of trees and bushes not far from their location.

Unnoticed of the few residents who roamed the place, entered stealthily.

A combination of scrub vegetation, palm groves and mastic with tall green pines characterized the area. It was also possible to see chameleons around, however, the darkness of the moment made them invisible.

"Well, we have come", announced the freckled girl stopping.

Sayram handed up position beside her.

Motionless for a few seconds, he looked the place astonished.

A group of medium and high trees raised, thin branches and large tops, formed a small circle inside.

Leaving the soldier back, Ilse walked to enter the place being careful not to break any branch unnecessarily.

"The grass has grown quite a lot these years...", commented the woman kneeling, "It's hard to think that this was formed by itself, uh? Dieter always joked that was the work of aliens, hah ha..."

"...And Jurgen always scared to believe in his words", Sayram murmured with a tiny smile arching into his mouth.

"¿Did you remember now, don't you?"

"Still not enough, but I am sure this has been the place..."

"That's right, boy, here's where it all started; our hiding place ... It's a shame it's not so secret now as it used to be"

Ilse pulled her hair to one side and looked up at the sky.

The hidden place now looked tiny; was the site of countless games, jokes and childish discussions in the past. The place where these 4 children every evening gathered to escape reality and create their own one.

"Our parents were concerned that we were out at those hours..."

"It's not as if they could know anyway. They were always busy with work", said Ilse while bothering a grasshopper to escape, "And our babysitter was the worst"

"Superior Flagon..."

"Life was very difficult in those days, Say... you should better appreciate what you have now"

Shaking her clothes, she stood up and walked to the edge of the circle. Raised her right knee and the bottom of her thick trousers for hinting and take a short knife strapped to the calf.

"We'll use the light of those establishments", Ilse commented cutting trees of low altitude near her. She paused a moment and turned to Sayram, "...Stop wasting time and help me."

"¿?"

When viewed her in a gathering of beautiful blooms and other branches, Sayram soon discovered a notion of what she was doing.

Kneeling on the ground, the boy insisted to start taking out with his bare hands the plants that hindered and gathered earth around to mounds.

The task lingered awhile significant; the signal of it were the lights going out one after another from the nearby settlements.

Finally concluded.

Both took a few steps back to admire the results.

"Well, it's the least we can do with the little time...", said softly the young girl shaking her hands stained with dirt, "I know they'll have headstones with names elsewhere, but this place was special for us"

"And it still is ...", added Sayram.

Three small mounds surrounded by colorful flowers and clear branches from their skirts to the top. A thick wooden stake on each. Subtle but pleasing to the eye.

"...Ilse ¿would you lend me your dagger a moment, please? I promise to give it back"

"¿Hm? Ok..."

Somewhat strangely, handed the knife to her friend. He approached the stakes and wrote on them the name of their fallen friends.

"Ah... he he you're right. I missed it", Ilse said forcing a smile.

Sayram stood silently watching what he had written: "¿Could you... leave me alone with them? I need to think"

She previously would have denied but the influence of the moment now changed her mind. She picked up the little blade next to the boy and whispered in his ear: "Hm, okay. But remember, it's better not to think too much, will always be better..."

She turned and began her return to the naval transport across the coast: "Don't delay this time, you know how strict our superiors are", raised her arm in farewell, "¡Besides, I heard they'll announce our new partner, you wouldn't want to miss it...!"

Being left behind, Sayram walked slowly out of the circle of trees and went uphill few steps to sit on top. In this way he could visualize both the headstones as the captivating ocean in the distance.

Night fell to the point of leaving completely uninhabited roads nearby. Just a place remained with signs of life; a small but scandalous building several meters behind the guy.

"¡Yeeeh! ¡He he he! ¡Thank you for inviting, g-guys! ¡Ha ha hah!"

A girl left the site aside, kicking the front door so hard that it closed itself behind her. Later took a big sip of the pitcher she was carrying before leaving the property in exaggerated strides.

It was then she glimpsed the young man sitting on the edge of the beach.

Casually approached him and sat beside him, relishing another drink and sharing the beautiful view.

"¡Fwaa…! ¡Hi! Um… ¿Don't ya think it's a little bit late to walk around here?"

Sayram turned to her without focusing on details and returned his gaze to the horizon: "...¿Who are you?"

"¡Isabel Magnolia, to serve you!", praised the redhead girl with a brisk military salute.

* * *

><p><em>Do not let emotions choice for you… <em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>


End file.
